


Kick Drum

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is more human than not, in a lot of ways.  One of those ways is a weakness for cute guys with heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Drum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer anymore and I don't know why I allowed this to happen

When Danny moves to Colorado, one of the first things that happens is management sitting him down and giving him an explicit list of things he isn’t allowed to do. Places he can’t go. People he can’t hang around with. It’s all bullshit. The whole idea of having to sit at home all the time. He’s been a vampire for a over decade and hasn’t gotten into any trouble. However, they don’t know him, so he gives them the benefit of the doubt and nods at the right times and signs on the dotted lines. Then he just focuses on blending in and not starving to death on synthetic blood.

 

There’s no game tonight, Danny’s got a fridge full of synthetic blood, and the latest episode of Pitbulls and Parolees is on his saved show list. He’s ready spend the evening recovering from practise this morning and resting his sprained ankle. As much as they want him to stay hidden away, and it pisses him off, he really can’t argue when every scrap of energy he has goes to playing hockey.

So far, he’s been fitting into the team just fine. He gets along with his teammates on the ice and jokes appropriately in the locker room. However, behind the locked door of his house, he mostly suffers alone and tries to recover. His body, without real blood to sustain him, doesn't heal even half as fast as his human counterparts. 

He’s generally not feeling fantastic. He’s hungry, his back hurts, his ankle hurts, he can never get warm enough. It sucks. All he really wants is to curl up on the couch with the dog and relax.

The doorbell ringing makes him groan, he was just getting comfortable. Zora looks aggrieved when he flips the blanket off of himself and heads to the entryway. 

He stands in stunned silence when he opens the door to find his captain, Gabe Landeskog, standing in the doorway. 

“Hey,” Gabe grins crookedly. “I had a feeling you might be at home in your pajamas at 8 o’clock on a Friday evening.”

If Danny could, he would blush. Synthetic blood doesn't allow that sort of bloodflow. 

“Yeah, I don't exactly have a lot of friends in the area.” He steps aside for Gabe to saunter inside. Gabe twists his face, clearly going to dispute that statement.

“You are on a team of 30 guys at any given time, what do you mean ‘no friends,’ that’s bullshit.” Gabe sounds incredulous. 

Danny clicks the door shut as Zora comes wandering in to see who the visitor is. He watches as Gabe sinks to his knees and lets her sniff his hands.

“I just mean, I don't really know a lot of people around here and the guys probably don't really want to hang out with someone like me…” Like a vampire, he doesn't say. Gabe stands up and rolls his eyes at Danny.

“Listen, I don't know how they did things in Montreal, or in Philly, but here? In my town? We don’t exclude someone because of their supernatural status.” Gabe pauses. “And if someone gives you problems, you tell me.” He hesitates again. “...Has someone? Given you problems?”

Danny quickly shakes his head.

“No, no issues. I’m just not the most social guy anymore.” Danny can’t meet Gabe’s eyes when he says it. Instead he stares at Zora who has plopped herself between Gabe’s feet and is looking up serenely, hoping for more attention. 

“That’s fine, you don’t have to seek out anyone you don't want to, but don't isolate yourself either. We signed you for a reason, Briere.” Gabe’s got that way about him that commands attention. People gravitate towards him, and it occurs to Danny that he might have personally offended him by not tripping over himself to befriend him. Danny looks up at him and smirks at the thought. He does love hurting a cute guy’s ego. 

Gabe smiles back, not understanding Danny’s amusement. A few second pass, and Gabe still hasn’t really stated his business. Danny crosses his arms as Gabe turns away and starts wandering around. He looks at the photos on the walls and nonchalantly meanders around the living room.

“Not to be rude,” Danny says softly, “But what brings you here?”

“You.” Gabe says, his voice lilting playfully.

Danny snorts. “What do you want from me, I mean.”

Gabe sobers. Danny tenses as the mood in the room changes.

“I want to know why you chose to sign here, I want to know why your play isn’t up at the top of your capability, I want to know why you have trouble looking people in the eyes, I want to know why you always look so damn sad.” Gabe is completely serious, but Danny huffs out a short laugh anyway. 

“Let’s go have a beer and take those questions one at a time.” Danny leads Gabe toward the kitchen and pulls two bottles of beer from the fridge.

“You drink beer even though it doesn't affect you?” Gabe asks softly as he takes the bottle he’s offered. Danny shrugs. 

“In Philly you drank or you got the brunt of the heckling.” 

Gabe accepts that answer with a bob of his head and pops the top off his beer. Danny slides up onto a barstool and pats the one next to him for Gabe.

They are quiet for a minute, and Danny tries not to feel awkward. 

“Let’s start with my captain-talk questions. Why did you sign here?” Gabe dives right in. Danny swallows his mouthful of beer and tries not to cringe at the bitter taste.

“Because Denver isn’t in Tennessee, honestly. That was the only other real offer I got, and I couldn’t stand the thought of living there, knowing how people there are. I have kids I want to go home to someday, you know?”

Gabe is quiet. He seems to be mulling that answer over, unsure what to say. The response seems to have made him uncomfortable.

“Okay, why are you underperforming.” His bluntness is a little abrasive to Danny’s nerves.

“I don't think I am. Given my age and my circumstances, I’m just not as good as I used to be.” Danny tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Bullshit, you should be better than ever before. You should be one of our topline guys!” Gabe is staring at Danny, who looked away the second Gabe raised his voice.

“And why won't you look at me?” Gabe waves his hand nonspecifically.

Danny grinds his teeth a little and tries to calm himself down. He’s getting more worked up than is really necessary.

“I don't know, Gabriel, it’s been tough ever since I was turned.” It’s the first time Danny has ever said that out loud, even though he knows it’s been an issue for quite a while. Direct eye contact feels like a threat.

Gabe exhales and apologizes, reaching out to rest his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Look, I’m not here as your captain. Not really. If I wanted to do the captain thing I would have called you in for a closed door meeting with me and the coaches and whatnot. I’m here because I can tell you aren’t doing good, and I do care. I want to do whatever I can for you.”

Danny swallows hard but keeps his eyes trained on his beer. 

“I’m not going to be able to keep playing after this year. I’m not bonded anymore, and synth-,” His voice cracks and wavers. “Synthetic blood isn’t designed to support a professional athlete.” 

Gabe sighs and rubs his hand up to the back of Danny’s neck. When Danny chances a look over, he’s got his eyes closed and his head dipped slightly.

“Who were you bonded to?” Gabe is quiet, unpressuring. 

“My wife. Then Claude. Sean for a little while. It gets old fast, people get tired of it.” Danny wants to lean into Gabe’s hand on the back on his neck, his forearm resting on Danny’s back. He knows he better not.

“After games I can drink, and drink and drink synthetics until I puke, and it’s never enough. I use up too much energy to get it back before I start shutting down.” Danny’s stomach rumbles on que, and he sighs. It’s only been an hour since his last package of synthetic, and his body is already craving more because it isn’t enough nutrition. 

Gabe rumbles something in Swedish and stands up, tugging Danny into his chest and holding tightly. 

Thump thump...thump thump…thump thump

Danny’s ear is pressed to Gabe’s chest and can clearly hear his strong, steady heartbeat. He’s a little squished in Gabe’s powerful grip and squirms uncomfortably.

“Gabe?” He implores. “What are you doing?”

Gabe doesn't let go, just says something else in swedish that sounds vaguely threatening. 

“I have perfectly good blood. Every guy on this team has perfectly good blood. All you have to do is ask.”

Danny’s fangs descend at the thought of biting Gabe. He curses himself mentally because goddamn it, he isn't a fledgeling anymore, the thought of feeding off of a guy he’s attracted to shouldn't make him drop his fangs. He can still hear Gabe’s heart, and it isn’t helping matters.

Carefully, Danny brings his hands up and pushes out of Gabe’s grip, turning his back immediately and grabbing his beer to sip at. The venom from his fangs was pooling unpleasantly in his mouth. It washes away with a few swallows of his beer, and his fangs begin to recede. 

“I can’t ask that of anyone. It isn’t fair.” Danny slides back into his barstool. 

“Danny, honestly. When is the last time you fed? With real blood?” Gabe is demanding, but doesn't sound freaked out. Danny can’t understand why he’s acting like it’s so normal. Clearly, Gabe either knows too much about vampires, or not enough. Danny isn’t sure if he really wants to know which it is.

“I don't know, early last season?” Danny finishes off his beer and sincerely wishes he could get drunk.

Gabe stares at him. When Danny shoots a glance his way, his mouth is hanging open and his eyes big.

“Danny, you can’t live that long on synthetic blood and still feel good. I know you can’t, you know you can’t.” Danny sighs at that and rests his head in his hands.

“I don't have anyone to feed me. It’s okay, really.” Danny murmurs the words into his hands, hiding his face.

“Look, Danny, all I’m saying is that I’m experienced, I’m available, and I want to help you out.” Gabe rests his hands on Danny’s shoulders. He squeezes a few times and then leans forward, draping himself over Danny’s back. 

Danny tenses up slightly. Gabe’s thick arms are around him, holding him securely and his chin is hooked over Danny’s shoulder. It’s been almost a year since anyone has touched him in any manner remotely similar, and damn it, if he doesn't respond to it.

It feels like someone cut his strings, his whole body sagging backwards into Gabe’s warmth. Danny drops his hands to rest them on Gabe’s arms. He slowly tips his head back to rest on Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe holds him like that for a minute, then tucks his face into Danny’s neck and gently, almost hesitantly, presses a kiss to Danny’s shoulder. A half a second later, he picks his head up and pulls Danny into a standing position.

“C’mon, Danny,” Gabe murmurs. “Lead the way.”

Danny, is so screwed, he thinks distantly. He wants to bite Gabe. He wants to fuck Gabe. He wants to wake up in the morning and have Gabe there snoozing next to him. He wants to bond with Gabe and keep him forever, for eternity. He’s so far ahead of himself.

Danny leads Gabe to his bedroom. When he flicks the light on, Gabe disentangles their fingers and wanders over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Uncertainly, Danny shifts from foot to foot in the doorway. Gabe gives him a crooked smile, looking at ease and confident as he slips his shoes off. The buttons on his black dress shirt are next. Danny leans into the doorframe and rests his left foot on top of his right, rubbing it nervously.

The urge to let his fangs drop is getting stronger and stronger as the seconds tick by. When Gabe scoots up to the headboard and reclines, Danny can’t keep them hidden anymore. 

His fangs slide down, and Danny quickly brings his hands up to cover his mouth. With his fangs fully elongated, he can’t quite close his lips, and he’s always thought it looked a little ridiculous.

“Ah, there they are. I was beginning to think you didn’t know what to do.” Gabe smirks and motions Danny over.

Danny’s feet start moving without his permission, following Gabe’s beckon. At the edge of the bed, Danny sinks to his knees and stares up at Gabe hopefully.

“What are you doing?” Gabe asks, amusement coloring his tone. Danny freezes. He has good manners. He was taught right. You always kneel and wait for permission. Wait for them to give you their wrist. Confusion washes over him and the feeling of embarrassment is enough to let him draw his fangs back up.

“What do you mean? I’m just…” He trails off, not sure how to justify whatever his mistake was.

Gabe leans over and grabs his elbow, hauling him up on the bed and tugging Danny into his lap.

“The wrist is for strangers. We aren’t strangers. Bite my neck!” Gabe smiles blindingly at him, his eyes crinkling.

“Oh,” Danny means to say more, but his fangs drop again. He hasn’t bitten anyone’s neck since he separated from Sylvie. Even with her, it was only twice. Claude was never comfortable with it.

“You can take your time, but whenever you’re ready, so am I.” Gabe leans back and rests his hands on Danny’s hips. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Gabe continues, smirking. “Fair warning, don't be surprised if I get a crazy intense boner.” 

Danny freezes. He’s never been with a human who got off on being bitten. He’s heard of it, sure, but usually he’s heard of it in jokes about kinks. No one he’s ever been with has enjoyed it. Claude didn’t hate being bitten, mostly because he liked Danny. Sean hated everything about it. 

His stomach rumbles and he feels a tiny bit of venom slide out over his lower lip. Gabe watches it, and Danny sees his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. His pupils have blown and he looks suddenly serious. 

Danny can tell he wasn’t kidding about being really into being bitten. Danny licks at the drop of venom and sighs. He wants to. Gabe wants to. He’ll kick himself for weeks if he doesn’t do this, and he knows he’ll feel better after. Like a lot better.

When Danny continues to resist, and another bead of venom slips out the corner of his mouth, Gabe reaches up. His hand curls around the back of Danny’s neck and gently tugs at the strands of hair.

Danny lets himself be pulled down. He noses along Gabe’s neck, wishing he could smell him. He hasn’t fed on actual blood in so long that none of his vampiric senses work anymore. All he smells is Gabe’s after shave, and maybe a vanilla lotion. Something mildly vanilla smelling. He can’t place it.

Gabe groans as Danny licks his neck gently, letting his venom numb the area. Gabe sinks his fingers into Danny’s hair a little harder and says, “C’mon!”

The first sink of teeth is always the worst, that’s what he’s been told. Gabe groans and writhes under him.

Danny closes his eyes and lets the blood fill his mouth, swallowing a few times before starting to suck as quickly as he can. The noise is obscene, and Danny can feel the new blood in his system turning his cheeks red.

“Slow down, is’not a race.” Gabe slurs slightly, and Danny is snapped back to reality. He pulls away and falls back onto his butt, sitting between Gabe’s feet and wiping his mouth. He can’t meet Gabe’s eyes. 

“Hey!” Gabe says indignantly. “Why’d you stop?” 

Gabe palms his crotch with one hand and reaches for Danny with the other. 

“You’re not done yet.” Gabe complains and tugs on Danny’s hand until he slides back up to sit on him again.

“I just meant that there’s no rush. Keep going.” Gabe murmurs, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and urging him closer. Danny leans back in when Gabe tilts his head to the side. 

Gabe’s still bleeding slightly, and Danny cleans around his bite, then sinks his teeth back in. He’s forgotten what this was like. It’s intimate, and possibly, the best feed he’s ever had. Gabe’s so into it. He’s sighing and shifting his hips to rub against Danny’s ass insistently. His arms are wound tightly, not letting Danny get away. 

After a few more moments, Gabe murmurs a soft, “Okay…”

Danny feels a rush of panic. He wasn’t being careful. He was going to drain Gabe and not even realise. He pulls off quickly, drawing his fangs up, and softly licks the wound until it closes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Danny whispers, tucking his face under Gabe’s chin. Gabe’s heart is pounding, slowly.

Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom

Danny loves the sound. Every heart is different and special. They all beat differently. Some are quick and soft. Some are slower than others. He used to listen to Claude’s hummingbird heartbeat for hours. Gabe’s heart sounds very different than Claude’s. It sounds stronger. Gabe’s sounds like a kick drum. It’s a bassline that Danny could get lost in.

“Don't go.” Danny pleads. Gabe tightens his arms around Danny and shakes his head.

“I’m not going anywhere, but I really need to get off.” Gabe chuckles and gently pushes Danny of his chest so he can get a hand on his dick. 

Danny beats him to it, sliding his hand down the waistband of Gabe’s jeans and into his boxers. Groaning, Gabe unbuttons the jeans and shimmies them down his hips.

Gabe goes off in seconds, just a few quick pulls of Danny’s hand and he’s gasping and coming. He looks good, Danny thinks, leaning towards the bedside table for the tissues he keeps there. He hasn’t gotten off in a year, since real blood in his system is necessary for it. He is hopeful Gabe will stick around, and maybe Danny can suck his dick while he jerks himself off in the morning. He should probably mention that, most guys wouldn’t pass of the opportunity for a blow job.

After taking a moment to recover, Gabe rolls over to the edge of the bed and stands up. Danny sits up quickly and reaches out, touching Gabe’s stomach and running his hand down to his hip.

“Please stay.” Danny says, not looking up from where his eyes are trained on the blanket. 

“I am, I just want to take these off,” He gestures at his pants. “And maybe see if you have anything that isn’t a shhhmm-medium size.” He grins at his own joke and Danny finally looks up, just to catch a look at his smile. 

“Yeah, I think I might have something in Viking.” Danny jokes back. He feels so good already. When he gets out of bed, he notes that his back has stopped aching. His sprained ankle has healed. He feels full. Satisfied, for the first time in over a year. It’s good.

He’s got a box in his closet, full of odds and ends that aren’t his. In it, he finds a baggy grey sweatshirt and pair of green basketball shorts that look about the right size.

Gabe forgoes the sweatshirt, but tugs on the shorts. They are tight over his ass but fit elsewhere. He shrugs and crawls back into bed. 

“I have to put the dog out one last time, then I’ll be back.” Danny says as he watches Gabe scoot to the middle of the bed and root around in the blankets and pillows, getting comfortable.

“O’kay, I’ll be sleeping.” His accent is a little more noticeable than usual.

“Are you alright?” Danny asks, leaning over to rest his fingers on Gabe’s pulse in his neck. Gabe preens, stretching his neck out and making an appreciative noise. His pulse throbs healthily.

“M’great. I’ll just keep this, till you get back.” He murmurs earnestly, nuzzling Danny’s body pillow and throwing a leg over it.

Danny heads downstairs. He finds Zora curled up on the couch, seemingly unaware that anything unusual has happened.

The sky is clear and black, when he stares at it outside. Zora is around, he can hear her snuffling in the grass, so he’s not worried about her.

He is however, very worried about the situation he’s allowed himself to get into. There’s a blond giant in his bed, snuggling his favorite pillow, and waiting on him to return. As long as Gabe doesn't come to his senses anytime soon, he has a shot at playing a few more years, and a shot at a new bondmate.

He misses having a bondmate. Not so much for the regular foodsource, more just for the companionship. The thought of staring down the next five to six hundred years he could live, all by himself, makes him want to greet the sunrise without vampire sunscreen.

His heart thumps soundly once, making him startle and clutch his chest. It’s been a few months since his heart beat last. It happens so infrequently that it catches him by surprise every time.

Zora skitters on a patch of ice in the driveway and goes to the door, looking at Danny miserably in the cold. 

Theoretically, Danny doesn't need to breathe, or eat regular food, or sleep. He does it anyway though, more out of habit than anything else. Breathing is necessary once in awhile, because he is technically not quite dead but closer to it than he is to being alive. Danny enjoys breathing, though, so he blows a few puffs of breath into the night air, watching it swirl and dissipate. 

He takes a minute in the kitchen to drink some water and silently freak out some more about his captain in his bed. His hearing and sense of smell has increased slightly from the single feeding, and he hears it when Gabe says, in a normal speaking tone, a floor above and three closed doors away, “Come back to bed.”

Danny catches sight of himself in the floor to ceiling mirror in the downstairs bathroom and slinks closer for a better look. His cheeks are rosy and his lips are dark red. His hair is sticking up from Gabe having his hands all in it. Danny smiles and turns to go upstairs.

For now, someone is waiting for him. He’d be a fool to pass this up.


End file.
